Hurt
by Disgrayceful Ways
Summary: His last thought had been how beautiful Harley was to him before a loud bang rang through the hide out.  Sequel To Actress


The anger in her eyes was something new. It was different, sincere, hateful. It was that cold stare into his soul that made him realize she didn't love him, that she probably never had.

"Well, Joker..." her voice was not bubbly or filled with that twang that he had found annoying and wonderful at the same time, it was clear, icy, and proper, "I think it is time that we clear a few things up, hm?" He couldn't answer, bound and gagged as he was. He wasn't sure what he had done this particular time to make her finally snap, again.

Well, no, she had never snapped to begin with, he noticed. This had been her plan all along and he'd fallen for her trap so perfectly. It had been years in the making, that much was clear. The disgust in her eyes was the most painful out of everything, though. To know that she had never loved him to begin with hurt more than any wound she had inflicted upon his body. He had given himself to her completely and even though he was broken, he had allowed himself to believe that it didn't matter...that they were in love.

"Joker, you know...I admire you. I really do. You're brilliant when it comes to making this city tremble. I'm afraid, though, that I'll have to take over from here." The words were leaving her lips, explaining that she was going to take over his place now that she had the hang of it, now that she knew what to do. She was going to do things differently though. She was going to kill Batman first thing, because unlike him, she didn't play pointless games. She didn't need to torture the Bats for validation, in fact, she didn't really need anyone or anything for validation.

"You know, _Mistah Jay,_" she whispered teasingly in his ear, "I faked everything..._everything_." The implication was clear and the Joker was not amused as his eyes narrowed at her, growling under his gag. She sat up and laughed, the sound tickling his ears and still sounding so very beautiful to him. "Oh hush up now, love." Her hands gently scraped his scalp, almost lovingly. She then pulled away and he regretted the loss of her touch.

It didn't make sense, he should be angry. He should be fighting to get out of his bindings and kill her. But he didn't. He sat, eyes following her every movement as he prayed that he'd remember her face even in death. He respected her—for being able to trick him for so long. For being able to get one over on him when no one else could. She honestly was the perfect woman for him and she was going to be the death of him.

If he felt anything, it was immense regret that he hadn't taken the time to notice her more often, because then maybe he would have been able to prevent this, but as he looked up at her and into her baby blue hues, he realized that this was inevitable. There was no way he would have known that she was capable of this. She was an amazing actress, pulling his strings, controlling him and he was too stupid to realize it.

"I'm going to take off your gag now, Joker. You're going to be a good boy, though and not yell, because if you do, that tongue of yours will be cut out." She inched closer, her long fingers yanking down the gag and Joker began to cough and sputter, unknowing that he hadn't been getting that much air. "Harls...baby...What's the matter, doll? What did I do?" he asked, his voice speaking before his mind could filter his words. He knew what was going on, but some part of him hope that he had just pissed her off, that everything she was saying wasn't true. That this was some form of punishment for whatever wrong doing he did to her.

"Oh, puddin'..." she said mockingly, poking out her bottom lip in a playful pout, "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to. It's just time for me to do what I've been planning. It's really nothing against you, personally. In fact, there's nothing personal at all about it." With that she allowed herself to drape across Joker, her legs resting on both sides of him, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his head, pushing him against her soft breasts. The only thing between them was his ripped up dress shirt and her silky night gown. She stroked his head softly, whispering gently, "It won't hurt, I promise. I'll give you that much. I mean, you did treat me a lot better than I expected..."

Tears were beginning to fill the Joker's eyes, not out of his impending demise, but for the fact that he was already hurting. Harley felt warm wetness on her chest and pulled away to look at the Joker. She was surprised, the Joker seemed to accept his fate so gracefully, but he was in tears. She brought her hands to his face and brushed away his tears with her thumbs, "There, there. What's wrong, honey?" she asked, she knew it couldn't possibly be the fact he was about to die. He had been so close to death so many times before that death no longer was something that bothered either of them.

He didn't speak for a long while, his expression was blank, his tears being the only sign of emotion. "Harls, do me a favor, will you?" he said softly, she took the time to take it how pathetic the Joker looked. He was thin and frail and looked strangely weak without the spark of insanity that had usually resided in his eyes, she nodded her consent quietly figuring she could grant him one last request.

"Could you pretend that you love me when you do it?" Harley regarded the Joker thoughtfully. She then gave a soft smile, "Of course, puddin'. I'd do anything for ya, you know that." she replied as she slipped back into her twangy city voice for him. She leaned down so that they were both eye level and Joker could see how love filled up her eyes like magic. "You're the best thing ta happen ta me, Mistah Jay. I love ya more than anything." With that she gave him a soft kiss and Joker allowed himself to fall victim to the lie once more before the barrel of a gun was pressed against his head. Harley pulled away and Joker locked his eyes to hers. His last thought had been how beautiful Harley was to him before a loud bang rang through the hide out, echoing while Joker's head jerked and lolled back. His eyes were still wide and his mouth formed into a sad smile.

Harley stood and walked away without feeling.


End file.
